The present invention relates to micromechanical seals and, more particularly, to seals of the type having particular utility in the area of dental implants where it is particularly important to effect a durable closure between the abutment and implant portions of a dental implant system.
The importance of, and requirement for, such a seal at the interface between the abutment and implant portions arise because of the need to prevent penetration of such interface by bacteria and microscopic debris to which such dental structures are continually subject.
To the knowledge of the inventor there does not exist any method or means of effecting a micromechanical seal other than the use of a chemical bond which, itself, is subject to degradation in the course of normal use in a dental system.
The present invention thereby addresses the long felt need in art of dental implants to provide a micromechanical seal at the interface between the abutment and implant portions of a dental system without requirement for the use of chemical adhesives or washer equivalents for the accomplishment of such a seal.